


Putting your foot down for a cute boy

by ArchAlpha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Authority Figures, Begging, Bottom Dean, College Student Dean, Cybersex, M/M, Masturbation, Mean Castiel, Needy Dean, Professor Castiel, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Student Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchAlpha/pseuds/ArchAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a college student who doesn't have a clue why he is there, he can't focus for more than 2 minutes. Besides he has a secret crush on the mean professor who he is sure is pushing his late 30's. He can't concentrate and is always distracted during class, making Mr. Novak's life a living nightmare. Mr. Novak know's that this particular student needs the extra encouragement, Will he give that to Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting your foot down for a cute boy

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? First attempt at a fic, be kind!

Mr. Novak dismissed his class early, he had been in a very bad mood. Nearing 40 years in age wasn't something he was looking forward to next week and he kept lashing out on his students. Especially Dean Winchester, the trouble maker. 

Castiel almost didn't take notice of one student who stayed behind, watching the teacher work from behind his desk. They were all alone, the rest of  
the class cleared out. The teenager stood, walking to the front desk of Mr. Novak's desk. " I have a question. "

Castiel looked up startled, " Yes, Mr. Winchester what can I do for you? " 

Dean licked his plump bottom lip and replied. " It's not so much a question as it is a statement...I didn't do my research. "

The teacher rolled his eyes, " Why am I not surprised. You're a growing headache of mine. " He rubbed his temples.

Dean leaned closer, sat slightly on the edge of the cold steel of the desk. Ghosting his hand over the older man's. 

He flinched, letting it slip from the desk, resting it under the desk on his lap. " Can you please go. I am not feeling well and don't have time for any games."

" I don't want to...play games. " Dean whispered. " I'm sorry I didn't do my research. Again..." 

Castiel leaned back on his chair, tilting his head up at the boy. " Sorry isn't acceptable in college, You either do the work or get out of here. "

" Mr. Novak... " Dean breathed softly, " Please don't be like that... " 

Castiel stood, fed up by Dean's crap already. " I said do the work or leave for good, you're paying for your education now, make use of it or go. "

Dean nodded. " K... " He whispered sadly. 

Castiel sighed in a very annoyed tone. " Glad were on the same page now, you may leave. " He said looking over his shoulder to the door. 

He could see Dean's eyes getting all wet. He wiped under his eyes and started walking away.

" Wait a second. " Castiel breathed out. " I didn't mean to be...harsh. "

Dean let his tears fall and he covered his face with his hands and kept walking. 

" DEAN. " He said more strongly and followed the crying 19 year old out into the empty, semi dark hallway. 

He looked up at Mr.Novak, vision blurry. " What do you want...you're so mean to me, you always are. I should just transfer-"

" Now Dean that is very unfair...You test me, you push my buttons. College is a serious thing. It's not like high school. "

" Yeah...but you don't need to be a complete dick just because youre old and single- "

" Wow. " Castiel huffed, his muscles all tight now all over his body in anger. " You crossed the line. You should show me some respect..." He gruffed in the boy's ear heatedly. 

Dean's tears stopped, he wiped his eyes with his shirt. Castiel noticed the soft beige skin of his stomach that peeked briefly as he wiped at his eyes.

Castiels face softened, " I'm sorry Dean, I am a mean person...I know, I shouldn't yell at you in class and what you just said is completely true. " 

" Fuck you. Douche. " Dean snapped and he didn't even know why. " You love making students cry so you can feel better about your pathetic- "

Castiel shoved Dean against the wall rather violently, placing his hand at the base of Dean's neck. " Stop talking...I am sick of your constant talking, you never shut up in class. Stop, do your fucking work when I tell you to fucking do it. Do you understand me? "

Dean shook his head. " No I don't. "

The teacher pressed up against Dean more, " You...You're just asking for it. " It was taking everything he had not to beat dean up or to fuck him there. He didn't know what he wanted to do more badly.

" I'm going to tell on you, You're a bad professor and say you made me cry for no good reason. "

" What...Are you threatening me?!? " Castiel roared.

" I have a right to do so...Unless you make it up to me. "

" What?" 

" Make it up to me. " Dean mumbled, It sounded so sexy and cute to the older man but he kept his serious face on. 

Dean spread his legs slightly apart, allowing Mr.Novak's leg to instantly press in between. 

Castiel didn't show any emotion. He just stood there holding Dean against the wall as he had been. 

Dean's lip quivered, his breathing stuttering a little bit. He slid his hands down to the teachers waist, rubbing his sides up and down slowly.

Castiel closed his eyes, lips parting slightly. " Behave. Dean. "

Dean just bit his lip eagerly, shaking his head. Eyes wide and lustful. He tugged at Mr. Novak's black leather belt.

" I said BEHAVE! " Castiel shouted loudly right in his face. 

Dean moaned unconciously and bit his own lip harder, " No. " he whimpered. 

Castiel snapped, he pushed away from Dean before he could do something inappropriate. " I have work to do. Please leave . "

Dean wanted to get on his knees and crawl to Castiel as he walked off back to his classroom. He chose to walk after him and find the teacher back  
at his desk typing away, working .

" You want me to obey...let me show you I can obey...I'm good at following orders. " Dean said rather needy and he got on his knees infront of him and rolled the chair to face him.

He looked up at the older man from where he was on the floor on his knees.

Castiel looked down, Dean's long fingers rubbing up and down his thighs. Occasionally squeezing. He groaned.

Dean closed his own eyes for a moment at the sound. " Tell me what to do...I wanna misbehave...let me misbehave.." 

Castiel didn't say anything, he just started undoing his belt, unzipping his trousers. His thick hard cock popped out all on it's own. 

Dean leaned up a little bit, licking the underside, leaving a warm wet trail of saliva along the way to the tip. 

" Ugh yeah. " Castiel groaned quietly, he licked his bottom lip and kept it in his mouth a few seconds before releasing.

He grabbed Mr.Novaks cock, not being able to believe how hot and thick it felt in his fingers. Dean let it slide into his eager mouth, working on it.

It was taking some effort taking it into his mouth more than he had anticipated, " It's so fucking big..I- "

Castiel looked down at him, his hand on Dean's shoulder, encouraging him to take it deeper. 

Dean had to keep swallowing a mixture of his own saliva mixed with pre-cum. He couldn't contain himself from moaning. Every stroke in and out of his  
mouth was a struggle.

A sweet struggle.

Dean felt he wasn't doing a good job, Castiel was rather silent , he just kept watching. Serious. He gave up sucking, let his cock slip out of his mouth and moved to Castiel's balls and lapped at the heat there. Savoring them in his mouth. Fingers kneeding Castiel's thighs.

" Ug..gnn..shitt. " He groaned. Castiels breathing more rough and unsteady, yet he still was composed.

Dean wanted him to lose his mind. He stopped, and sat back on the floor. Dean popped the button of his jeans open and unzipped, getting his own cock out. He began to jack off needily, looking up at Mr.Novak. He made sure to make plenty of little whimpers and cries as he pumped. 

Dean supported himself with one hand slightly behind himself. 

Castiel was rubbing up and down his own thighs, " Louder. " 

Dean pretended to come undone, he could fake innocent little moans and cries. So he did. 

Castiel loved the way his face was getting slightly flushed. Loved the way his cock was a little bit pink. All raw and slick. 

He couldn't take it anymore, he got up and placed his hands under Dean's arms and lifted him up off the floor onto his desk. 

" Talk to me. " Castiel gruffed into the boys ear, rubbing his palms up and down Dean's chest over his polo shirt. 

Dean's breath hitched, " I love it when you yell at me...it makes me s-so fucking horny- "

Castiel rolled his eyes and groaned. " Ughh...you love cock don't you. " 

Dean shivered, and nodded. He wasn't faking anymore. He was making so many whimpers now. Breathless needy whimpers. 

They pleased Mr. Novak. 

Dean had stopped playing with his dick, instead picking up his teachers and using two hands to pump it. 

" Do you love my cock, Dean? " Castiel voiced, seductively into Dean's neck. " Tell me you love it, Tell me Dean. "

Dean was losing his mind, " I love it-I need it so bad...I want it-please give it to me, please give it to me. " he panted.

Castiel's lip brushed against Dean's earlobe, " I'll give it to you. Good and hard, Can you handle my cock? "

" Yes. " He said eagerly.

" You can't even suck it. " Castiel reasoned. He knew he was mean but didn't care anymore. Dean sure didn't.

" I will try...to take it all, just please. I-I need to try."

" I never thought you to be such a little..." Castiel pressed his lips hard to Dean's forhead, " Slut. "

The boy broke out in more whines. " I'll be anything for you. I need it...I can't handle it anymore... "

Castiel's phone started buzzing in his pocket, he quickly pulled away from the student. " Castiel. " he spoke into the phone.

 

A minute later he hung up and rushed an apology and an excuse to Dean, who he left sitting on his desk so horny and frustrated to the point of tears.

 

At 3:29 A.M. Dean was on his laptop watching porn, he couldn't stop thinking of the days earlier events involving his teacher. He felt so turned on by him, such a damn shame that his phone had interupted their hookup. It would have been so good.

Suddenly, An IM on his yahoo email had popped up. It read " Castiel Novak " on the tab.

" The fuck..." Dean whispered and clicked on it, typing a quick reply.

" Mr.Novak? " 

No reply for a few minutes, Dean felt disappointed but that soon turned to nerves when he got a webcam invite from the teacher on the IM chat.

Dean accepted, making sure his own webcam had been on.

" Dean. " Castiel shifted around at his desk, it looked like a home office of some kind as far as he could tell. " Can you see me? "

" Yea. " Dean said quietly. He pretended not to look so intently at the man with scruff and messy black wet hair. It looks like he just showered.

" Mr. Novak...isn't this inappropriate. Where did you get my email from? " Dean breaths in and out more slowly at the view before him.

" I have access to all my students emails and phone numbers...although I only contact them regarding assignments. " He spoke very huskily, Dean wasn't sure if he was horny still. Yet he always sounded like he was horny or angry at the world.

" Oh ... ok. " 

" Have you started your recent project Dean, the one I assigned last week. " He asked the question without wanting an answer. He wanted an official, non-official way to speak to Dean for no reason. He couldn't stop thinking of the days earlier events either.

Dean tilted his head back, and started stretching. He forgot the teacher could hear him, he made the loudest moans and grunts as he stretched and relaxed again. 

Castiel shut his eyes tightly at the sounds. They weren't like the ones he heard earlier in his classroom. He doubted if the boy was strictly a bottom or not. Funny thing to doubt he admitted to himself .

" Sort of. I get stressed and can't think too clearly sometimes...I'm so, on edge. " Dean said.

" Why don't you take off that shirt. " Castiel asked quietly, but sounding very sure.

Dean breathed in, and pulled off his shirt. 

Castiel hissed in a breath and closed his eyes tightly again for a second. Then looked at the screen. Dean shirtless with messy light brown hair was stunning sight.

" You should run your fingers over your nipples. " Castiel rasped, inching his laptop a little bit closer towards himself on the desk. 

Dean just obeyed, one hand rubbing over his right nipple. Fingers slightly trembling. 

" Yeah...jus- run your fingers down your chest, rub your stomach. " Castiel encouraged. His eyes hooded and appeared to be all black on webcam.

" Ugh..ngh...shit. " Dean whispered half moaned. He ran his cold fingers all over his chest down to his stomach. Placing his hand there and pressing his fingers down onto the supple flesh of his stomach. " I feel funny. " 

Castiel's lip twitched in a slight smile that lasted only a second. " Funny how? "

Dean shrugged, " In my stomach. " he whispered and his eyelashes fluttered slightly.

" Why don't you set the laptop off to the side so you can lay down...hmm? " 

" Wha-Yeah...Alright. " He whispered and placed the laptop propped up on a pillow and he layed back beside it. It gave the teacher a better view. 

" Good...That's good. " 'God Dean...' Castiel huffed under his breath but to his student it just sounded like a silent curse word. 

Dean's eyes closed. 

" Your boxers are nice... are you comfortable in them? " 

He shook his head slightly, and whimpered.

" You wanna... " Castiel cleared his throat and sighed. " pull them down? " He was rubbing his palm against his hardening cock, over his briefs as he was sitting on his computer chair. 

Dean didn't say anything just hooked his thumbs at either side of his boxers waistband and tugged them down, slowly. Relishing the long lingering, groan that the older man on the screen gave. He just lay there, watching him until Castiel spoke.

" Suck your fingers. " 

Dean obeyed and slipped 3 fingers in his mouth, eyes closed. Dean wasn't trying to be sexy, he was just doing as he was told. Lazily and sleepily obeing to commands. 

" God... give your balls a squeeze. " 

Dean obeyed, a quiet breathless grunt escaped his mouth and Castiel replied with a grunt of his own. 

" I want you to rub your cock...get pre-cum on your fingers and suck them...tell me if it tastes good. " 

Castiel had such a filthy mouth Dean realized. He didn't care.

He ran his fingers along the underside of his cock, trailing a fingertip over the head, then rubbing his palm over the head now. " Gnn..fuck. " Dean hissed. He brought up his hand to his mouth and lazily licked his palm, using the same motions of his tongue as he would while making out with someone or licking an ice cream cone.

" Just like that...ugh. " Castiel moaned softly. He pulled out his cock and began stroking up and down slowly, tugging his foreskin down with every jerk.

Dean let his hand slide down his warm body, palming his naked hard cock that lay heavy against his stomach. He was starting to breath in and out, every single exhale was turned into a shaky groan. 

" Dean...You're making me crazy. " Castiel had his fingers through his wet hair. " I..I need to see you. "

Dean was ignoring him, and not on purpose. He was lost in his world now, palming his cock harder, he bent his left leg and brought one knee close to his chest as he continued.

Castiel stuttered his groans, watching Dean's position. " What are you doing with your leg like that? " he demanded. 

Dean rubbed his hole with his slick fingers and he palmed his cock. He didn't bother to stroke it, this felt much better to him. " Nggh..ug..hh..nn"

" DEANNNN..." Castiel whined roughly. 

~

Castiel knew he was crossing the line...he was being so innapropriate but he couldn't help it. Dean made his insides burn with fire at the mere thought of him close. He sent Dean a text the next afternoon after waking late from his all nighter with him online.

\- Dean, It's Mr. Novak  
\- Well, It's Castiel..

2 hours later. No replies.

-I'm sorry...If I did something wrong

Dean had came that night, no words spoken afterwords. Dean just closed his laptop and went to sleep. Castiel felt ignored and worried, he didn't know what to think now...was Dean thinking he was just a pervert?

 

Dean wasn't in class the following Monday morning. Castiel was worried...'Yeah, I crossed the line and freaked him out.' was all he could think of the situation. Was he avoiding him?

A whole week passed, No sign of Dean at all. He would often look at Dean's empty seat, and forced himself to hide a frown. 

He gave up and decided to go by Dean's house at the end of the day and got the address from his records. When he arrived he walked up the front steps and rang the door bell. Twice.

No answer. Castiel walked back to his car and typed out a text for him.

-I came by to see why you hadn't been in class. You've missed a few lectures and you have 3 assignments past due. 

No reply. 

The next night Castiel was home all by himself working on his computer as he heard a loud knock at his apartment door. 

" Dean? " His voice broke out. " What the...I mean, Nice to see you are up and well. " He couldn't help but sound bitter at the realization he had just been ignored all these days.

Dean walked in and looked around, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't seem nervous, he seemed pissed. 

" So, I have a bone to pick with you. " 

" Huh? " Was all Castiel could manage. " Why aren't you coming to class? "

Dean waved a hand in the air. " So you think...I'm a slut, and that you can just 'basically seduce' (he said those words along with an eye roll) me online in my own bedroom in the middle of the night? Am I some type of cheap entertainment. " 

Castiel shot up his hands in defense. " I ...No. "

" You initiated the little cyber ...sex or whatever it is we did. You ordering me to do things..."

Castiel's blood felt cold, " I didn't mean it like that! I didn't mean any harm- "

Dean grabbed Castiel by neatly pressed shirt, pulled him closer and shoved the man down to his knees. " Hm. " 

Castiel looked freaked out. But the arousal was ever present in his stomach. Threatening to go lower. He just looked up at the student with wide eyes.

" I want you to tell me all the thoughts you have about me...Every. Little. Twisted. Thing that you have thought about me, my body. " 

He fisted his hand into the black hair and pulled his head back, until Castiel winced. 

" Yeah you don't like it don't you...when the tables turn- " He didn't finish speaking, he lightly pressed his foot into the mans groin, pressing his boot in. 

" Aghh.." Castiel groaned in pain but also in sick pleasure. He was angry now also but didn't dare to move. He knew he could take Dean if he really needed to defend himself. He knew this was just for show so he would allow Dean to have the upper hand here. 

Dean pressed his boot harder into his growing bulge, " Speak. "

Castiel whimpered angrily and loudly, locking eyes with the boy before him. " I daydream.." His breath caught for a second, feeling the heavy boot pressing into his most sensitive body part. " about your sweet pink lips and gnn..- he winched. " and how they felt. "

Dean began to slightly massage Castiel's hardened bulge with his boot. 

" Aghh-gnnhh- " He groaned, it hurt somewhat but it was starting to feel good as he got harder. " I love your sounds the most. What I heard that night...My god. It's my sin to enjoy it that much. " 

Dean's eyes fluttered closed for 2 seconds. His own cock stiffening in his jeans, and it was becoming visable to Castiel.

Castiel leaned forward and pushed his face into Dean's crotch, rubbing his nose and face against it the hard area.

" Ugh. " Dean looked down and licked his bottom lip before he bit it . 

Castiel had already picked up on the fact that Dean kept needing extra encouragement. Not just in academics. He was having trouble keeping his patience in check. " I'm so hard Dean...It hurts. " He looked up expectantly at him. " Punish me or go home. "

He pulled on his hair harder, " Shut up. " His voice was unsteady.

Castiel rolled his eyes and grabbed Dean's wrist and squeezed until Dean let go of his hair, when he did he pulled Dean down onto the floor , on his knees against him. They're chests pressing against each other.

" Don't act all authorative and powerful if you don't even know what it is that you want to demand, boy. " He growled in his ear. 

Dean bit his lip again, feeling weak and hot. " Whatever I hate your stupid voice, gosh. "

Castiel ran his fingers under Dean's plain white t-shirt. His strong fingers making him arch up and gasp silently. He almost came watching Dean's supple  
and slightly plump lips part.

" You got your hormones in check now? " He asked. 

"Ugh-Yea. " Dean nodded quickly.

" Good. " Castiel slipped his fingers into the back of Dean's heair, near his neck and massaged. He leaned in and pressed several soft, warm and slightly wet kisses all along Dean's jawline. Up to his ear and absentmindedly breathed a harsh grunt into it. 

Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sound, his head lolling back at the fingers kneeding into his head. 

Castiel felt smug. His free hand roamed to Dean's ass and he pressing his palm into it. " So fucking..." He squeezed the flesh. " Bouncy. "

" Hey- what are you trying to say. "

" Shh. " He gave his ass a little slap and rubbed it.


End file.
